


A View From Behind

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and female reader are cold and lazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View From Behind

“It’s cold,” you moan as Pietro gets back in bed. The light was peaking in from behind the dark curtains and you knew it was time to get up, but you didn’t want to.

 

You felt Pietro’s warm body rub against your naked body spooning you from behind, his hand resting on your thigh as he spooned you. “Then put on clothes.”

 

“I hate sleeping in clothes.” He was naked too, but his body somehow always stayed warmed; it didn’t matter how cold it was, Pietro was always hot. “Hold me.”

 

Pietro’s hand ran upward—slowly over your clit, then your stomach, and finally your boobs, which he held tightly, pulling you in close to him. He was naked too, and as the palm of his hand rested over you left boob, you felt a rise to his cock against the crack of your ass. You smiled at how turned on Pietro still got feeling you after all these years. “How are you always so warm?” You asked. Your nipple was getting hard now.

 

“I’m just always thinking of you. That keeps me hot on the inside at all times.”

“Cheesy.” You say smiling. You reach around and feel Pietro’s now perfectly erect and think cock; you rub his balls first, then move your hands slowly up his shaft, quietly enjoying each of his cock's ridges until you got to his tip, which already had pre-cum. You rubbed your finger over the cum and rubbed it over his tip, knowing the wet, warm, slippery cum would excite and tease him even more. “You’re up early.”

 

“But now I need to leave for work.”

 

You squeezed the shaft of his cock tightly and said, “I can’t let you leave like this.”

 

“It will be there when I get home.”

 

“I’ll have it again then.” You pause and add, “Fuck me, Pietro. Fuck my tight little lips—I’m already wet and ready for you.”

 

You felt Pietro’s warm hard body shift, and then his hands move as he slid his thick manhood between your legs and into your moist, warm pussy.

 

You moved your hand to your clit as Pietro began to thrust you and you felt a small orgasm as he rubbed against your g-spot. “Like that.” You moaned, “Keep fucking my tight pussy like that.” It was a lazy position to fuck, but that’s what you wanted. You wanted Pietro to do the work today. You massaged your fingers faster against your clit as his throbbing manhood fucked you.

 

As your pussy got wetter he moved into your harder and faster—and faster. So fast that you knew Pietro was using his speed now; it was so fast that it was almost starting to burn, but you didn’t want him to stop. You loved when he thrusted into you like that—he knew how fast was too fast—he could sense the heat and would slow down before it would ever get too hot.

 

His hand moved to your clit as he continued ramming you. “Lick your fingers and touch your tits.” He commanded. And before you could obey, his fingers were now massaging and teasing your little clit at the same super human speed of his thrust. And now your clit was nearly burning on fire and shooting pleasure all over your body, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” You scream and moan—your body now melting in pleasure until finally you screamed one long YES as a giant orgasm sent shockwaves all over your body. He finally began to slow as your tight lips pulsated over him—your pussy nearly choking then releasing his cock as your orgasm continued.

 

As your orgasm finally slowed, you could barely speak, and Pietro turned you over, so you were laying flat on your stomach and he was laying on top of you. “You got a lazy fuck and now it’s my turn.” And before you could reply, he was back into your pussy from behind. He was collapsed on top of you as he grinded you and he was enjoying every minute of his lazy fuck—his head rested on your shoulder and you could here him breathing heavily as he went in and out of your dripping lips. It didn’t take long for you to feel his cock begin to pulsate as he shot his orgasm into you.

 

“You warm enough now?” Pietro asked as he slid out of your womanhood.

 

Your deep, moanful sigh was all he needed to hear before he left you for work.


End file.
